


Lucky Coin

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a lucky coin, and now, so does Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Coin

It was the same every time he accepted a new posting to some godforsaken military hot spot in this world, deciding what to take and what to leave in storage. Except, this time, he might never come back to gather up the possessions left behind. This time he might have to live with the choices he made--permanently.

John looked down at the coin in his hand, his lucky coin with its ding mid-center from a stray bullet that would have done serious damage had its force not been impeded by the coin's presence in his breast pocket that day. With a frown, he considered again the odds of two pieces of luck canceling each other out. The lucky shot versus the lucky coin. The impact had left a coin shaped bruise on his chest for weeks, and a slight dent in his chest that his dense hair concealed. The shooter's luck had run out with his bullet, making him John's first face-to-face kill.

He flipped the coin into the air just to watch the sunlight sparkle off the spinning metal, not yet ready to start the decision making process. Then he took a deep breath and readied himself.

Johnny Cash or Bob Dylan, he thought, flipping the coin and making a mental, approving note when it came down heads for the Johnny Cash poster. He would take his iPod along containing all the music he loved from both artists so that had not been an issue here.

Next, the ratty jeans that had been with him forever or the pair he was currently wearing. The coin glinted in the air and came down tails.

"Okay, so we go with the new."

Hail Mary or Nightmare on Elm Street?

Another flip.

" _War and Peace_ or _Hitch Hikers_."

The coin came down in favor of _War and Peace_ , and he paused in thought, deliberating over this flip of the coin. _Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy/i > was an old favorite that he had read several times already, offering him his first true dilemma. Could he bear to leave that one behind forever? He flipped the coin over and over as he hesitated but the curiosity surrounding _War and Peace_ drew him in. So many people rated it as one of the greatest books ever written. He would let the flip stand, plus it would take him far longer to read Tolstoy's epic novel._

A few more flips of the coin had him choosing between favorite t-shirts, and then he was done. All that remained to him now was returning to base and packing his belongings.

John pushed up from the soft grass and stared across at the bridge before doing a complete 360 degree circle, drinking in the familiar sights of humanity that he would be leaving behind. One last exhalation and he was finished. All the important decisions had been made. He smirked in remembrance of General O'Neill's quirked eyebrow in response to the flip of the coin that had decided his participation on the Atlantis expedition. O'Neill had stepped out of the chopper with a head shake and a grin, leaning back to offer a last quip.

"You'll fit in just right, Major."

John hoped he was right as, tomorrow, he might be a galaxy away with no means of returning home.

**--**

"What's this?"

Rodney traced the small indentation on John's sweat-dampened chest, mapping out the roughly circular edge about the size of a Toonie, a two dollar coin, with his index finger. He had not noticed it before today; at least, he had not noticed it beneath the matting of dark hair from visual inspection alone. His tongue had found the slight indentation as he swathed a wet path from nipple to nipple, nosing the dog tags out of the way. Now he was curious, having believed he knew all the physical scars on his lover's body by sight and touch already. He glanced up when John did not answer, catching a gentle smile full of love and tenderness on his lover's face. A hand lifted, fingertips tracing down Rodney's cheek and brushing over his lips.

"It's good luck."

Rodney frowned in confusion, wondering how anyone could call a scar lucky, and lifting his head when John's fingers trailed down to caress the fading scar on Rodney's forearm, a present from Kolya.

John's hands and legs shifted, rolling Rodney beneath his firm body, one leg parting Rodney's thighs and rubbing their soft, fully sated cocks together. Tiny echoes of their recent release sparked through his still over sensitized body but nothing twitched below, not this soon after a glorious orgasm. He closed his eyes as John swooped down for a kiss, nuzzling his lips with soft nibbles and gentle nips before stroking inside, tongue twisting and tasting as they moaned in contentment.

He opened his eyes as he felt John's weight shift, lips drawing apart, and watched as John's hand delved into the bedside cabinet, silently wondering what he could be after. The lube was already on the top, lid open from earlier use, though he doubted either of them could get it up so soon after the last release. Still, the thought made Rodney squirm in remembered pleasure of the hard cock thrusting deep inside him, possessing him fully, but the glint of metal halted his train of memory as John placed something round and mostly flat into the palm of his hand. He brought it up to inspect, his eyes widening as he caught on quickly, recognizing John's lucky coin. His fingers caressed the indentation of a high velocity projectile, a bullet, as he calculated the dimensions compared to the indentation on John's chest.

Perhaps not all scars were unlucky after all, and perhaps he could learn to believe in luck too. After all, that lucky coin had brought him John.

THE END


End file.
